1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder, and more particularly to a tool holder for attaching tools to the user's hands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical tool holders are mostly provided for attaching the tools to the waist portion of the user and may not be used for attaching the tools to the hands of the user, such that the user may not easily obtain the tools.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional tool holders.